Time Riddles Rewritten
by upsetrise
Summary: This is a rewritten version of time riddles. Jack, Jamie and Sophie are suddenly sent back in time to Colonial Burgess. Why they have been sent back is a complete mystery. They have to find a way back home before it's too late and also to find out why they've gone back in time in the first place.
1. A Reunion in Snow

**I finally decided to write a chapter for the rewrite since quite a few of you wanted it. If you're new here, this is a rewrite of an older work. If you want to read the older version you can but be warned, it's not very good. The plot is going to be similar but there are going to be some major differences. Enjoy.**

1

 _A Reunion in Snow_

The white powder flickering down outside was the first sign. Jamie couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as it fluttered down on to the football field.

"Mr Bennet, will you please tell us what's so interesting about outside?" A voice asked. He turned his head as quickly as he could. His teacher, Mrs Jones was staring at him. Her eyebrows raised so high it looked like they were about to fly.

"No." He said quickly snapping his head to the board.

"Then would you please answer this question?" She tapped the math question on the board. Jamie sighed and stared at the numbers. It wasn't hard, just annoying.

He answered and then slumped in his chair letting her write the answer down. He looked to his side where he saw Claude and Caleb whispering together. They too kept looking at the snow outside.

The rest of his friends exchanged glances with each other and Pippa even winked at him.

"Not long to go now." Pippa mouthed while pointing at the clock above their heads. The ticking of it echoed around his eardrums. Not long? Then why did every second feel like an hour? Scratches of pens and coughs around the classroom seemed to make it even longer.

The bell finally rung, a chorus of angels. Jamie cleared his textbooks up. He grabbed his bag and threw it onto his back. He was the first out of the classroom. He heard his friends call after him but he didn't stop as he ran through the hallways, he needed to get outside.

Once he was at the parking lot, he felt the snow touch his nose but the ever so familiar feeling of glee didn't come. It looked like it was just normal snow. Jack wasn't here. He heard his friends panting behind him.

"Is he here?" Pippa asked, clutching her knees as she caught her breath.

"No but he said he would be here." Jamie replied, looking at his taller friend.

"Maybe he's just late." She said as he looked back at the sky. He said nothing and there were mutters from behind him.

"I don't think he is. He said he would be back with the first snowfall. It's November! This is the first snowfall."

"Well if he comes, tell us. We're going to head home. You should too,Jamie." Pippa said taking a long look at him. His other friends nodded and before five minutes had passed, they all headed to their parent's cars.

There was a honk from across the car park.

"Jamie! Come on we're going to be late!" His mother was sat in the driver's seat looking a little worn out. Taking another quick look at the sky, he ran over and got into the back.

"Sorry Mom." He said putting his seatbelt and stared at the snow again.

"Is there something interesting about the snow, Jamie?" She started the car up and began to pull away. The snow had started to become heavy and the windscreen wipers were in full force.

"No." He said quickly leaning back.

"Well it doesn't look like it's going to stop." His Mom answered with a sigh. They drove to Sophie's kindergarten about ten minutes later and picked her up.

On their way home, they hit a lot of traffic and the snow seemed to get even worse. It just kept falling and falling until all around the sky was raging. They managed to make it home and dredged through the snow up to their house.

"The weather's pretty bad this year." His mom said as she held Sophie's hand. She took her into the house while Jamie stayed outside. He went around the side of the house to get to his backyard. There he saw a dangling leg with brown tattered pants and a sloped figure wearing a familiar blue hoodie. A brown staff was resting off his stomach and he could make out the wispy stands of white hair that poked out.

He walked gently up and scooped the snow into his hand. He began to shape it into a ball. Once it was done, he threw it at Jack. The lanky teen was startled as he fell from the fence into the snow below. Jamie began to laugh.

Jack's joined. A deep and hearty laugh. "Well I should have expected that."

"You deserved it. I thought you were going to come to school." Jamie said crossing his arms. He saw Jack stand out of the snow and clutch his staff.

"I was going to but I was running a bit late." Jack mumbled rubbing his neck with his spare hand.

"Was it Bunny's fault. Did you get into a fight again?"

"Funny but no." Jack said walking over to him. His footfalls so soft they made hardly any sound.

He placed his cold hand on Jamie's head and ruffled it. "You've gotten taller." Jack said with a smile.

Jamie looked over to the comparison. He had but only by a few inches and was now standing near Jack's waist rather than his thigh.

"Don't spirits grow either?" Jamie asked.

Jack laughed again. "I've been alive for over three hundred years so I think the answer is no."

The younger boy's eyes widened. "Three hundred years? You look like a teenager!"

"Well let's just say that's Manny's magic. The other guardians don't look very old either, do they?" Jack clutched his staff and looked over to the house.

"But you're the only one who looks really young. How come?" Jame asked.

"No reason. Now come on shouldn't we go and get Sophie?"

Jamie noted that Jack had dodged the question. Why had he?

"Jamie, come on!" Jack called as the boy noticed him opening the back door and heading inside.

"Wait up!" He called and followed after his best friend.

Inside the house, his mother had started to prepare dinner. He could hear the steady chop of a knife as he sliced through the potatoes she was cutting. She had already placed some vegetables in a pot, the steam rose and curved as it reached the ceiling. Sophie sat on the kitchen table. Her blonde hair was more of a mess than normal. All over the table there was drawings and crayons sprawled out.

As Jamie took his shoes off, Jack walked past him and he noticed his mother shivering.

"Close the door! It's freezing." He shut the door quickly and looked over to Jack who only shrugged. Jamie walked over to Sophie and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Jack. A massive grin broke out on her face. Wasting no time she got out of her seat and raced up to Jack.

"Jack!" She cried. Her hands were covered in all sorts of paints. Red was on her fingers and blue on her palm. Jack leant down to her level and gave her an awkward one handed hug. He didn't want to get paint on him.

"Jack?" His mother asked. Jamie looked up and noticed that she had started laughing.

"Yeah Jack Frost, Mom. Don't you remember saying?"

"It's just an expression. You've made an imaginary friend up about it? Honestly you two have a wild imagination." She waved a hand and laughed again.

With that she went back to cooking. Jamie looked over at Jack. The older boy was gripping his staff tightly. His veins could be seen through his pale skin. His head was looking at the floor and his shoulders were tense.

"Jack…" Jamie called but it was too late. Jack flew up the stairs. The younger boy took after him and into his bedroom. His window was open and he could only see Jack's retreating figure.

"Jamie! Come and help with dinner!" His mom called.

"Coming!" Jamie said with a sigh. Could he really call Jack his best friend? He knew nothing about him. He closed his window and saw that Jack had now disappeared. He would have to try and find him tomorrow.

"""

Jamie put his pen down and rested his head on his desk. He couldn't focus on his homework. He began roll his pencil up and down. What could he do about Jack? It wasn't like the spirit was just going to tell him. He had only known him for a few months but it still hurt that his 'best friend' didn't trust him. He stayed like this for about ten minutes, occasionally glancing at the snow outside. It had began to fall more softly, it looked so fragile.

He turned his back and closed his eyes. A couple of seconds later there was a soft knock. Jamie turned around and saw Jack floating got up quickly and opened the window. Jack flew in.

"Hey Jamie." He said forcing a smile on his face.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"Yes I'm fine! Now come on I think we should get going." His eyes didn't meet Jamie's.

"Going where?"

"Well I think it's time we have a sled race. I know a perfect spot for it. Why not bring Sophie along as well?"

"But it's late and dark. Mom will kill me."

"Where's your sense of adventure! Come on we won't be gone too long. I'll sneak you two out."

"Okay." Jamie drawled out and gave Jack a nod.

Five minutes later, Jamie was standing in his coat and gloves. He hadn't bothered getting out of his pyjamas. Sophie was in her's too. She clutched his hand and looked like she was about to fall asleep on the spot.

Jack took them down one by one. Sophie was the last to be taken down. Once they were on the ground, she tried to snuggle into Jack's chest. He knew this feeling. It was a familiar feeling, something from long ago.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled.

"I know. I know. We won't be long. You'll get cold." He placed her down on the ground and patted her head. She stared at him. He could make out her green eyes underneath her choppy hair. She rubbed them and gave a large yawn.

"Now come on let's go!"

Jamie took hold of Sophie's hand and they started on their on the way through the town. Jamie chose to use this time to tell Jack about what had happened over the last couple of months such as his eighth birthday and the time that Monty had tried to give Cupcake a valentine's gift in July.

Jack laughed at that. Throwing his head back and letting his whole body shake.

As he was laughing, they were getting further and further out of the town and towards the park. The street lights lit up their way as they crunched through the snow. Lights were on but there were no people on the streets.

In turn Jack told him about the guardian's meetings and the complaints that came from Bunny. It was usually because Jack was there and the cold breeze that he brought.

"We're here!" Jack announced as they arrived at a large hill. It was in Burgess's park that was on the town outskirts.

"Didn't I need to bring my sled?"

"No! Of Course not. We're going to do it my style." Jack said with a wink.

"I think not, _Jack Frost_." A voice echoed. It was male's and seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

"Who's there?" Jack called. He stood in front of Jamie and Sophie, hiding them from view. He clutched his staff and looked into the sky. There was a black figure, a cloak billowing in the wind. He couldn't make anything more out because it was too dark.

"Let's just say I'm an old friend. I'm truly sorry for what is about to happen, if there was someone to prevent-no. I'm sorry." The sky rumbled around them, clouds began to draw in and the whole world began to turn.

It felt like the trees were just going around and around into a circle until at last the three of them plummeted into some snow. The children were unconscious and Jack could feel himself fading, he could only see the children lying and that was the last thing he saw before the world faded to black.


	2. Familiar Name

**I meant to get this uploaded last month but deadlines have been eating away at me. The good news is I finally finished my dissertation, just three essays and two creative pieces left and then I'm done with university.**

 **-Sakon76-Glad you think so even though this update is long overdue.**

 **-TeddyBear98-Thanks! Hope you enjoy this update.**

 **-BlueDreamShadow-Thank and I'm glad an old reader is enjoying this! I can't read my writing from four years ago, it makes me cringe. I bet it will be the same in a few years time but thank you anyway.**

2.

 _Familiar Name_

 _"Jack. You can't do that! Mother is going to be furious!" A familiar voice said. He looked down and saw a small figure crouching down behind her. He could just make out the mop of brown hair that belonged to his sister._

 _"She won't catch me." He said with a wink. He only heard his sister laugh. His favourite laughter, it always reminded him of bells._

 _He finished what he was doing, wiping his hands on his trousers._

 _"Jack. Come on, we need to get home. Mother would have started dinner."_

 _He took hold of her small hand and let her lead the way. "What do you want to play tonight-," What was her name again?_

He woke up with a start, his heart hammering in his frozen chest. Jack scanned his surroundings. Piles of snow around them and trees as far as the eye could see. He looked up to the sky and it was a clear blue. How long had he been out? Then two names registered in his mind. Jamie and Sophie. Where were they? Where had that person sent them?

He quickly got up and dusted the snow off his hoodie. He took a moment before flying up into the air, the wind guiding him up to the sky.

Over the canopy of the trees, he scanned everywhere. He saw smoke in the distant. Maybe a sign of civilisation? He flew back down to where he had woken up. There were impressions in the snow that looked like two bodies had been lying next to him. Had this person taken them? He needed to find them, get them home and then contact the Guardians about a new threat.

Trying to clear his head, he flew back into the air and saw the smoke once more. It was the only clue he had. He went in the direction of the grey cloud and landed down to where a fire was. The logs were charred and there were still sparks in the ash. Whoever had made this fire hadn't been gone for long. As he walked by the fire, he saw footprints. They were small and then he noticed a larger set. Two people had been here. He started to follow them. Through the woods taking turns here and there. It wasn't until he had been following them for about five minutes until he noticed a small black glove. He went over to it and picked it up. It was Jamie's. These people had taken him.

He picked up the pace and flew through the footprints. About three minutes later, he stopped in his tracks. The footprints lead out to a small village. Wooden lodges with candles flickering from the windows. Children ran laughing wearing colonial clothes. Clothes that Jack had worn a long time ago.

"It isn't possible." Jack whispered clutching his staff. He had to be dreaming, right? However as he looked on, he saw people he recognised. There was the mayor's son and the baker's daughter clutching hands. They looked a bit older but they were still recognisable. Maybe he was imagining this. He pinched his skin. "Ouch." He muttered and his eyes widened. This was real. He took one careful step out into the open. He placed his staff over his shoulder and looked closer at the buildings.

People had their washing out, old cotton shirts and leather shoes. There were chickens roaming around, pecking at the snow in hopes to find leftover food that people had dropped. A young man came running and went straight through Jack. It felt like his insides were getting torn apart. He clutched his chest and tried to catch his breath. No-one in this time period believed in him, he had forgotten this feeling. A feeling that made him want to die, again. He shifted to the side so he was no longer in anyone's view. He carried on following the footsteps watching as they stayed at the side through the village.

It wasn't long until he caught up to the people he had been trailing. It was a tall man but he couldn't see his face because it was hidden underneath a large brim hat. A smaller figure, a young woman perhaps was following him. It was then Jack noticed Sophie's tell tale blonde hair. She was clutching Sophie. He landed behind them.

"Sophie!" He called. His voice fell on silence. He had no choice but to carry on following them. They headed towards an old house. It was made of the same wood from the village but it looked a little worse for wear. There were cracks in some of the windows and the wood was chipped. There was something familiar about the house but he couldn't place what.

The older man turned and Jack saw that he was clutching Jamie. He went into the house, stamping the snow of his boots and leaving them by the back door. The girl did the same. They were about to close the door so Jack flew quickly in. Inside the house was small. There was a large bed covered in a sheet and white bedspread. There was another room but the door was closed. A fire roared in the background and a bent figure was warming her hands.

"Mama, help us." The young woman said and she placed Sophie down by the fire.

The other woman gasped and stood up. She started to take Sophie's coat off. Jack couldn't see her properly as her face just came shy of the fire's light. The men placed Jamie by Sophie.

"What strange clothes." The older woman commented as she too took Jamie's coat off.

"I found them lying in the snow. I think they must have lost their family." The man said taking his coat off. He began to shake the snow off.

"Thomas! Not in here, do it outside!" The mother shouted.

The man sighed and collected his coat before going to get the snow off it.

"Who do you think they could be Mama?" The girl asked. She had knelt by the fire and was looking at Jamie.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen them around the village before."

"The boy. He looks just like him."

The mother tensed. "You know we don't like to talk about him."

The girl replied in a sheltered whisper. "I know. It's been six years since Mama. I miss him."

"We all do but he's not here anymore. We just have to move on."

Jack began to feel his heart beat his chest again. The way they were talking like they had lost someone and this was his old village. Could it be?

"Emma, don't go and bring old memories up." Her father said as he closed the door and left his boots by it.

The name confirmed it. _Emma_ , that had been his sister's name. He looked at the man, Thomas. This was his Father standing right before him. His memories had been fragmented ever since he got them back but he could form a small picture. Strong hands that would pick him up and carry in the summer. The earthy smell that he had always had on him because he spent a lot of time outdoors.

He truly looked at his Father. Six years for them and almost three hundred for him. His Father had aged quite a bit. His hair had more grey and there were shadows across his eyes. The way he held himself had changed. Before, his shoulders would have been raised high. Now there was a tiredness and they drooped.

His mother had changed the least. From what he could see of her, her hair had grown out but she was still relatively the same. Then Emma.

The last time he had see her, she had been ten, chubby and wide eyed. She was now a young woman, tall for her age but still shorter than him. Her hair was long and still chestnut brown. However her face had changed. She didn't have the infectious smile he remembered. Her eyes were heavy lidded and there were dark shadows there as well.

"Emma! I'm here!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The girl froze and Jack's eyes widened.

"Mama, did you hear that?" She asked looking around.

"Hear what?"

"Jack's voice. It was so faint."

"Emma stop please." Her mother covered her face with her hands. She let out a heart-wrenching sob and Jack felt tears prick his eyes.

"But Mama-,"

"Emma. That's enough." Her father said putting his hand on her shoulder. "We need to get our guests comfortable. Let you mother grieve in peace."

Emma nodded and helped her Father move the two children. Jack didn't follow. He could only watch his mother sob. He wanted to touch her but he couldn't. His hands would go right through her. Oh _Manny._ Right now he had never hated his immortality more.

He stayed there for a while. Until the sun had set and night had entered. The snow outside was still bright so it illuminated the small room. The fire's embers had died out long ago. The house felt colder without it but Jack wouldn't have been able to tell. Everyone had headed to the bed in the spare room.

Soon there was movement from the bed. Jamie was awake. He let out a little shiver and buried himself in the sheet.

"Jamie!" Jack cried and rushed to him.

The young boy let out a yawn. "Jack, where are we?" He looked around the room.

Jack laughed bitterly. "Well, do you remember that werid voice and spinning?"

Jamie nodded.

"It turns out that spinning sent us back in time. To 1718 to be exact."

"So we're not in 2012 anymore?" Jamie gulped and began to notice all the things that didn't make sense to him.

"Yes I don't know."

"Then who's house are we in?" Jamie asked.

Jack tensed and clutched his staff tightly. "My family's." He said looking at the floor.

"Your family? Then we need to tell them that we're awake! They must be so happy to see you."

"Jamie." Jack sighed and finally met the young boy's gaze.

"They can't see me."

Jamie looked confused. "If they can't see you. Then how did you become Jack Frost?"

"That's a story for another time. For now you're just going to have to pretend you're from this time."

"But how do I do that?"

"I can help you. For the time being you should go back to sleep. We need to find a way to get back home." Jack walked over to the window.

"But what about Sophie? She won't understand."

"I'm sure Sophie will be fine."

"This is just so werid. Time Travel!" Jamie clapped his hands. Of course he didn't see the bad side of it yet.

Jack was about to reply when a door creaked open. He turned around to see his sister walking across the room. Jamie was just frozen on the spot.

"Oh my you're awake." She said with a yawn and smiled. She was wearing a long nightgown and had braided her hair to the side.

"Yes Ma'am." Jamie said clutching the cover.

She let out a small laugh. It was reserved not as care-free as it used to be. The bell laughter that Jack had been so used to was gone.

"Ma'am? I think that name should be used for Mother, not me."

"Oh I'm sorry." Jamie tried to bury himself underneath the cover but only pulled it off from Sophie.

"My name is Emma. Now it is late. I'm sure my parents will have questions in the morning for you."

"Yes."

"Goodnight and what's your name?"

"Jamie. And my sister who's asleep is Sophie."

Emma nodded and then headed back to the other room.

Jack watched her go with lingering eyes. The tears had started again. Would they ever end?

"Is that your sister?"

"Yes, now get some sleep. We can decide what we're doing in the morning."

Jamie rolled over and closed his eyes. He heard Jack sit down on the bed.

That night, he struggled to get to sleep because all he could hear were the muffled cries of the teenager.


End file.
